Hold My Heart In Your Hand
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Danny has something that he needs to tell Lindsay, and he can't go to sleep til he does. Please R&R!


Hold My Heart In Your Hand

A/N: So this idea for a story popped into my head while I was listening to Jason Mraz's If It Kills Me. But no worries, this isn't a song fanfic so keep reading please! I own nothing, but am still hoping that one day I do…Please keep the reviews coming!!!

* * *

Danny sat in his apartment tuning his guitar with the radio on. It was already 11:30 at night, but he knew he wasn't heading to bed any time soon. Work had just gotten more stressful, from the crazy hours to the cases that felt impossible to solve, it felt like it would never end. On top of all that, it had been ages since he had gone out on a date. Granted, there was only one girl he wanted now, but Lindsay couldn't handle an 'office romance' at the moment. Danny understood the part about trying to keep your career and personal lives separate, but why? Why now when he and Lindsay were actually starting to hit it off for real? There was something there that was definitely past 'friends'.

Danny put his head on the neck of the guitar and tried to let today just seep out of him. You never really notice until you're by yourself at the end of the day how drained you are. The one person he would want to turn to and tell about how crappy his day was wasn't there. And he couldn't just call up Lindsay because it would just be awkward. "Hey, my day was shit. I love you, and you should go out with me." Yes, that would go over nicely.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Danny mumbled to himself.

Just as he was going to walk back to the couch to relax, Jason Mraz's _If It Kills Me_ started to play. He sat up and started to listen to the words. Once the chorus came on, memories of him and Lindsay started to flash through his mind. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, but it was scary to think how vulnerable he would become. You put your heart out there once you tell someone that you love them because you have no idea what their reaction is going to be. Hopefully they love you back! God, if Danny was to tell Lindsay that he loved her, he prayed that she would say it back and really mean it as much as he did.

Some of the moments running through Danny's head were scattered from Lindsay's undercover job going badly, to them finishing the Russo case while Stella was in the hospital, and of course, to Danny having to carry Lindsay on the roof. They had been through so much together, and Danny couldn't believe that they were still only friends. Most of the time, if a girl asks you to carry her on a roof, whether it's for work or not, there is something that she finds attractive in you.

Danny started to laugh at himself. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. Go wit' your instincts." He picked up his keys, turned off the light, and walked through the door.

* * *

He walked up the 3 flights of stairs and down the hallway to Lindsay's apartment. His hand stood still in front of the door til it finally knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for Lindsay to actually answer the door, but Danny hoped it would be worth her time.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing here? It's past midnight, and I got stuck with the early shift tomorrow."

"Look, I think you're going to want to hear this. I was listening to the radio, and I heard this new Jason Mraz song that really got me think-"

"Wait. Since when do you listen to Jason Mraz?" Lindsay asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's not the point! 'K, You see us a really close friends right?"

"Yeah of course. You're practically my best friend. Why?"

"See that's the point right there. Everybody always sees us as just friends. And I think we're past the 'just friends' stage. I love you, an-"

"What did you just say?"

"That I love you. I love you, Lindsay Monroe, and I don't care how many people I wake up saying it so loud. I loved you since the minute you walked onto that crime scene your first day on the job."

"Way to be corny," Lindsay replied, trying to lighten the mood and hold back the tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"You say corny, I say truth. Everything that is coming out of my mouth is fo' real."

"I never knew you felt that way. I know that I always wanted us to be more than just friends, but I was afraid that the feeling wasn't mutual. Heck, I thought you were with that Claire girl or something. If I wou-

"Will you just shut up and kiss me already?"

"Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous."

Danny pulled Lindsay into a passionate kiss. Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck while Danny wrapped his around her waist. That one kiss held every emotion each of them had been holding back for so long: excitement, risk, love. They had been waiting forever for each other, and the time was finally here. Neither one of them could believe it though. Lindsay pulled away for a second and put her forehead against Danny's.

"I would invite you in, but work tomorrow, and it's late, and –"

"It's 'k. I understand. Lunch in between our shifts tomorrow?"

"Deal. I…I…I love you too, Danny." Lindsay responded with a huge grin on her face.

"I love you. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"For sure."

They shared a quick kiss before she shut the door. "Goodnight. Drive home safe, 'k?" "'Kay."

Lindsay slid down the door with her head resting underneath the doorknob. "I'm actually in love…" she whispered to herself. She got up and went back to bed, replaying what just happened in her head. It was definitely something she would always remember.

At the same time, Danny was on the other side of the door kneeling with his hand on it. "I would find a way to you if it killed me, Lindsay Monroe." He got up and drove back home, all the while excited that he got his girl. His Montana.

Danny pulled into his apartment complex, and walked down the hallway to his place. Once he got in, the exhaustion from the day finally hit him in the face again.

He turned off the lights in the apartment and walked to his bedroom. Once he hit the pillow, he only had one thing left to say before his eyes shut: "Thank you, Jason Mraz."

* * *

What did you think??? Please tell me in a wonderful REVIEW!!! I would love you forever. I'm serious! Love Love Love Always ~messermonroe125


End file.
